Armored vehicles
Armored vehicles are powerful vehicles with very large health pool and mostly with powerful weapons as well. There is currently two production lines being shipped to and assembled in Panau - the Raider and the Razorback line. Tanks and APCs The most common mistake people make when talking about armor is simply refering to all of these vehicles as "tanks", even if most of them are APCs. The easiest way to recognize the two is to look and see if the vehicle has a turret with a weapon mounted on it, that can be controlled from the inside of the tank. If the vehicle has a mounted gun, or not even that, it's an APC. Raider line The Raiders are 8 wheeled vehicles with unmatched travel capabilities. Steering is controlled by first pair of wheels, and the 3 other pairs are all powered. The vehicles are capable of crossing larger bodies of water with the use of two concelaed turbines. All 8 wheels are mounted on a Christie suspension with large vertical coil springs, giving them extreme vertical range, which means all wheels will be touching the ground no matter where you go. Transmission is autormatic with 4 speeds forward and 1 rear, with only the first gear being useful for climbing slopes, and only first two and the reverse being used when swimming. The front crew compartment features a driver's seat with the controls and two passanger seats. The vehicles can reach up to 60km/h on land and 30km/h on water. Part capacity: 8 crates. SV-1003 Raider : The vehicle that gave the line it's name, Raider comes equipped with a minigun mount, an additional crew compartment for two extra passangers and moderate armor. : Total capacity Driver + 4 G seats + 1 minign mount + 1 stunt jump position = 7 people : APC SV-1005 Sentinel : Essentially a Raider with a different minigun mount, Sentinels feature a larger shield, givng the gunner full frontal protection at the cost of completely obstructing his view. : Shooting a minigun shield does not damage the vehicle. : APC SV-1007 Stonewall : Stonewalls are heavily modified Raiders, with the entire rear crew compartment and the minigun mount replaced by a remotely controlled turret with an automatically loaded cannon and ammunition for said cannon. : Driver has all the fire controls, which makes him a one man tank crew. There still is seats for two passengers in the cab. : Total capacity Driver + 2 G seats + 1 stunt jump = 4 people. Autocannon can not hit the stunt jump passenger, which is very inconvenient if the person chooses to start shooting at you. : Tank Razorback line The Razorbacks are the arguably less capable cousins of Raiders. They only have 4 wheels, can not swim, their armor is pretty much the same. They all feature a 3 seat cabin. GV-101 Ravager : Ravager is the suspension from a Razorback with a driver's cab, not much else. Slow, but fairly well armored, they probably used to feature a winch for acting as an aircraft tug. The version made in Panau has the housing for the winch, but nothing in it. : Driver + 2 G seats + 1 stunt jump position = 4 people capacity. GV-103 Marauder : Marauders are razrobacks with a minigun mount instead of a remotely controlled turret. The room the ammo would take up is left empty, but sealed, which means you can still only fit 3 people in it. Even if they could be heavier armored than Raiders just because they do not need to swim, they are not. They are also slower. : Driver + 2 G seats + gunner + 1 stunt jump position = 5 people GV-104 Razorback : The vehicle which gave the name to this series, Razorback features a turret with an autocannon, much like Stonewall, the same level of armor protection, smaller top speed, no swimming capability, worse climbing and higher construction price. Not sure why would you buy this. : Driver + 2 G seats + 1 stunt jump position. : Standing on stunt jump puts the player directly in the way of tank operators crosshair, which virtually disables the vehicle, because the driver is not able to damage the guy on top in any way other than flipping the tank over or driving under a low obstacle. GV-105 Eradicator : The Eradicator is a Razorback with two machine guns mounted coaxially to the gun, on the turret. This gives it much more utility when dealing with pretty much any enemy, because hitting with a machine gun is so much easier. : Shares the weaknesses and seat configuration of the Razorback GV-108 Apocalypse : These machines are sometimes produced from scavenged remains of Baby Panay era. They feature greater top speed, a heavier cannon shell, and better machine guns than regular Eradicators, as well as a better armor. They usually get stolen before they even have the chance to paint them. : This is the mission tank. Fully upgraded Razorback, this is the fastest of all tanks reaching up to 70km/h, can withstand more punishment than any other tank, and the machine guns deal damage that can be compared to Havoc minigun. Category:Vehicles